Jean Darling/Galerie
Images de Jean Darling de Peter Pan. Images promotionnels Cp FWB peter-pan 20121113.jpg PeterPanDisney.jpg Peterwendmichjohn.png Clip Art Johnclipart.png Johnclipart1.gif Johnclipart2.png Johnclipart3.jpg Art conceptuel Jeanconceptart.png Disney-peter-pan-sketches-30.jpg Peter_pan-_comparative_sheet.jpg Modelsheetjohnrough.jpg Peter-Pan-1953-Disney-Original-Production-Model-Sheet.jpg Johninlive1953.jpg Johndarlingcel2.jpg Johndarlingcel3.jpg Johncel.jpg Johncel1.jpeg Johncel4.jpg Johncel5.jpg Films et Télevision ''Peter Pan Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-83.jpg|Jean jouant avec Michel Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-166.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-91.jpg|"Je t'apprendrai à me couper une main" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-224.jpg|"Et toi tu n'es qu'un chien !" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-338.jpg|Jean vaincu Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-255.jpg|"Oh Bonsoir papa" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-432.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-579.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-496.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-701.jpg|Jean avec sa Mère, Wendy et Michel Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-714.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-705.jpg|"Il a traité Peter Pan : D'absurdités et Billevesées" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1108_(1).jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1389.jpg|"Nom d'un petit crochet !" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1464.jpg|J'aimerais croiser le fer avec de vrai boucaniers ! Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1477.jpg|"A vos ordres chef !" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1540.jpg|"L'univers ? La Lune ?" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1559.jpg|"Il s'envole !" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1584.jpg|"Moi je pense que j'explore une épave" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1668.jpg|Jean examine la poussière de fée Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1686.jpg|"ça y'est je m'envole rien qu'une fois !" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1988.jpg|Jean s'envolant sur les toits de Londres Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2025.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1886.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3153.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3156.jpg|"Par Saint-George Wendy, tu aurais pu te faire tuer !" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3469.jpg|Jean avec son parapluie déployé Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3633.jpg|"J'essaierai de m'en montrer digne mon général !" [Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3666.jpg|Jean conduisant le groupe vers le village indien Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3847.jpg|Surememnt des pides noir... [Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3869.jpg|"Faisons d'abord un plan de stratégie" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3589.jpg|"Un simple plan d'attaque, dont la phase initiale..." Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3588.jpg|"...consistera a encercler les indiens comme ça." Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3971.jpg|"Par conséquent il nous suffit de les encercler..." Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3976.jpg|"...et on les aura pas surprise !" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4020.jpg|Jean capturé Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4043.jpg|"Je suis absolument navré chers amis, tout cela est de ma faute" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3777.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4106.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5765.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5793.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5879.jpg|Jean fumant le calumet de la paix... Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5884.jpg|...et son visage devient vert Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-6823.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-6950.jpg|Jean, mélancolique Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7063.jpg|"Je propose que l'on rentre tout de suite à la maison" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7110.jpg|"Les amis, est-ce que nous partons ?" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6871.jpg|Jean, Michel et le garçons perdus capturés par les pirates Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7367.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7082.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7513.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7801.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7817.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7911.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8403.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7626.jpg Jake et les Pirates du Pays Imaginaire Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book! 01.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book! 02.jpg Big Ben-Battle for the Book.png Groupshot- battle for the book.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book02.jpg Groupshot-Battle for the book.jpg Groupshot-Battle for the book02.jpg John&Izzy-Battle for the Book04.png John&Izzy-Battle for the Book03.png John&Izzy-Battle for the Book02.png John&Izzy-Battle for the Book01.png Izzy&john-battle for the book05.jpg WendyJohnMichael Darling&Nana-Battle for the Book.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book05.jpg TinkJohnWendyMichael Darling&Cubby-Battle for the Book.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book04.jpg 10688413 793743154021447 1029351450889562134 o.jpg Battle for the book promo03.png Battle for the book promo02.png John and Michael Darling-Battle for the Book.png Groupshot-Battle for the Book07.jpg Divers Returntoneverland002.jpg|John's Silhouette in ''Return to Never Land Johnvii.png|John in House of Mouse 270px-221JohnDarling.png|John in Once Upon a Time Tiyldd9.png|John's cameo in Walt Disney anthology series Let me out of there.jpg|John in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Jeux vidéos Disney Universe John.jpg|John in Disney Universe Epic MickeyPower of IllusionJohn.jpg|John in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Parcs d'attraction et apparition en live 3850454649 9b5f4d482f.jpg|John with Peter, Wendy and Michael in Peter Pan's Flight 5921478897 5f26a3cb5b b.jpg|John at Disneyland Paris Darling Children at Disneyland.jpg|John with his siblings at Disneyland. Johnatdisneypark'64.jpg|John at Disneyland in 1964 Pp12.jpg|John Darling in Peter Pan to the Rescue at Disneyland Paris N015221 2020juil22 peter-pan-flight-dark 926x351.jpg Marchandises et divers !BtY!Kn!EGk~$(KGrHqIH-CYEvqPjh6RQBL7ug14wug~~_35.jpg $(KGrHqN,!p8E9lhNuZJqBPe4SlWfh!~~60_1.jpg $(KGrHqV,!hcE8nLvl6t,BPbJtq)Rk!~~60_3.jpg 1_7df2f2035402a519a7ba878a6a0bc612.jpg fct_7aa58100b7a922c.jpg fct_010b775848001a0.jpg fct_22e973fc0dbce69.jpg fct_3909b4a152ed820.jpg fct_81154cb2ad6feae.jpg 1261000440028.jpg|John plush 6763036280104.jpg 782.jpg September16th.png|John's page in Disneystrology 2690b_lg.jpg Peter Pan Vinylmation .jpg|Peter Pan Vinylmations Peter Pan tsum tsum .jpg John Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Peter Pan Tsum Tsum T Shirt.jpg Peterpan-coloring-pages-36.gif 9781423196938 04.480x480-75.jpg Battle for the book page03.png Battle for the book page01.png Screen Shot 2016-11-03 at 11.25.38 AM.png PeterPanSMALL1.jpg Peter-Pan-Christmas2.jpg en:John Darling/Gallery it:Gianni Darling/Galleria Catégorie:Galerie Catégorie:Galerie Peter Pan